Friends By Chance, Sisters By Choice
by berrycutie
Summary: HYDRA has returned and they want something back from SHIELD. It's up to the Avengers and a couple of stowaways looking for an adventure to stop them. One Mission. Six Heroes. Two Girls Looking To Beat Stuff Up. And One Heck Of A Ride.
1. Profiles

Name: Skylar Kianne Barton

Gender: Girl

Race: Human

Alias: Blackhawk

Nickname: Kai, Sky, Hawk, Shadow

Hair: Red, long

Eyes: Steel-blue-grey

Age: 12-13 No one knows but Natasha

Clothes: all black clothes, fingerless gloves, necklace from Tasha, and dog-tags from Fury, Hoodie, normally wears a tank top

Personality:

Sulks around sometimes

Great fighter

Hates Tony

Knows Russian

Can shoot a bow and arrow but prefers hand-to-hand combat and her swords (katanas)

Likes to stick to shadows/ stays hidden

Hates Loki

Hides true feelings almost all the time

Trusts almost no one but her parents

Spies on almost everyone

Can be kind to other people

Great balance

Really wishes that there was a take your daughter to work day

Sarcastic

Really smart but doesn't show it

Name: Peggy Samantha Rogers

Gender: Girl

Race: Clone of Steve Rogers (Captain America)

Alias: Star

Nickname: Sammy, Sam, Peg, Tiny, Amy, Squirt

Hair: Blond, Long, normally in a high ponytail

Eyes: Sky-blue

Clothes: white scarf, red t-shirt, blue jeans, red converse (high top), blue jean jacket, white fingerless gloves, Peggy's dog-tags

Personality:

Kind/ Caring

Hates being called wimpy, tiny, etc.

Will lash out if called names above

Not scared of Fury

Tomboy

Doesn't like tech

Loves old songs/ bands like beetles and Kansas

Very smart/ high IQ

Prefers to use throwing stars(actual white metal stars) and bo-staff instead of hand-to-hand combat

Shy but can be provoked easily

Is afraid that if anyone knows what she is they will think she is freak

Hates being called Peggy or Rogers


	2. Note

**This story is written by me and one of my best friends. WE APOLOGIZE IF IT IS WEIRD WE HAVE STRANGE MINDS! Sorry if any of the characters seem OOC this is how we think the characters would act. Winter soldier has not happened yet and Loki might be kinda good in this story IDK. Also almost all the Avengers live in Stark Tower (now christened Avengers Tower) except for Natasha and Clint just cause assassin stuff. We will try to update as quickly as we can. **

**My best friends' username is ****kelmel-12132****! **


	3. Nightmares

Nightmares

**SHIELD Compound 21:00**

I woke up in a cold sweat and adjusted my pony tail. Looking around the room I spotted my jacket sitting on a chair. I slipped it on and reached for the cold handle of my door. When I stepped out of the door way, two SHEILD agents walked by, both of them glancing at me. The agents shared a confused look. "Is she allowed out of her room?" the first asked. "I think so" the other said slowly. They shrugged and continued to walk by. I let out a breath of relief and walked the opposite way the agents had gone. This brought me crashing to the ground after bumping into someone. "Watch it" I snarled and wrapped my scarf tighter around my neck. Then I froze. I had just talked to someone. I. Had. Just. Talked. To. Someone. Then I did the only logical thing a person would do in this situation. I ran away. And right into Fury. I gave him a small grin. "He he, never told me I couldn't leave the room" his glare still didn't falter. "I want you to go back to yo-""Hi Fury!". If possible Fury's glare deepens when he sees the person behind me. I look at him and get the hidden message. 'Go back to your room' I slink off unnoticed as the two start to have a conversation. When I get back to my room I closed the door and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

**SHEILD base 8:00**

I must have dozed off because I woke up to the automatic lights switching on. I gave a sigh and got dressed. Then I went to train in the extension to connected my room. After that I ate the breakfast that was put out for me and thought about who actually delivered the food. I mean seriously, who even makes this and why can't I have any human contact besides Fury? I contemplated these questions over the course of the day. About this time was when I came to the decision that I would sneak out again and this time I would be more careful.


	4. Shut Up And Leave Me Alone Already

Shut Up And Leave Me Alone Already!

I sigh and pull my hood up and leave the apartment. I was sent a message from my dad that he had a mission to go on and to stay in the house. The only thing he doesn't know is that this is the only time I actually leave the house because when he is home he won't let me leave the house for 'safety' reasons. I go into the alley next to the apartment complex and grab my bike, if I have a chance to get out of the house I'll probably go down to the SHIELD compound just outside of New York. I get on my bike and start off, it depends but it normally takes me about thirty minutes to get there. I hope Fury is in a good mood.

**AT THE SHIELD COMPOUND **

I get off my bike and dump it on the ground before heading towards the doors. I show the guards my dog-tags and they let me in. Fury is not there right now so I decide to walk around. I head towards the west part of the compound. I am about to turn a corner when someone runs into me, falling over. I get a short look at the person; it is a girl, blond hair, blue eyes.

"Watch it" the girl snarls at me before her eyes do wide with shock and she gets up and runs off.

"What. The. Heck?!" I run after the girl and realize that she is headed for the armory. That's where Fury is! I see her run into Fury and slow my pace a little before I skid to a stop behind the girl.

"Hi Fury!" I act cheerful around him and he knows who I am but he still doesn't look too happy about me being here. I watch his gaze shift to the other girl and then back to me. He sighs as he looks at me.

"Yes, I know, I look like I just got out of bed but that is what you get from a teenager who is tired of being cooped up in her freaking tiny apartment!" I am practically shouting at him but I have good reason, I am tired of that freaking apartment, not to mention how tiny it is.

"I know that your dad is on a mission with your mom but that still doesn't mean you can be at the compound." His voice is even and that scares me it means that he is really mad.

"I can do some work to make up for it. Please Fury, I promise that I will be good." He sighs again and walks off. Great he didn't say that I couldn't stay here! I start walking towards the training room; I might as well practice a little bit.

As I get to the training room I walk over to the lockers, as usual they have an extra locker. I dump my bag in the locker and put some wraps on my hands before heading over to the punching bags.

"Hey freak, what are you doing here? Mommy and daddy leave you all alone again?" Oh great it's Marcus and his little band. They are being trained to become agents by my parents but they hate me and take every chance they get to torment me.

"Shut up and leave me alone already Marcus. I am not in the mood for a fight." I say as I take the wraps off my hands.

"What? Is the little freak scared?" I grab my bag before turning towards them.

"You know NOTHING of fear!" I growl at them. I see them flinch and take my chance, I run past them and down the corridor, not paying attention to them shouting my name. Unfortunately luck is not with me today and I practically run into Fury when I turn a corner.

"Skylar?" I pick myself up off the ground and lower my head, not offering any explanation.

"You asked for a job and I have one for you." I look up, surprised at the fact that he even took my offer seriously.

"The girl that you met earlier needs meals brought to her room. You know where the mess hall is, get her food from there and bring it to her. Agent Hill can give you the times." Well, okay then. I look at him incredulously and nod. I know better than to disobey him.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I shoot out of bed when my alarm clock goes off. I look around and then freak. "Where the heck am I?" I then remember what happened yesterday and calm down. I look at my clock 7:45 AM, ugh I need to get down to the mess hall and bring the girl her food before eight o'clock, and I need to hurry.

**ALMOST NOON**

I get up from my bed and head over to my desk. That girl really wanted to be out of her 'cage' as I call it after I have been in it once. I get a piece of paper and a pencil and write a note.

_I don't know who you are but I know what it is like to be trapped. I can help you. Be by the air vent, in the wall that is right next to the door to the training room, at 23:00. Bring something warm because it gets freaking cold outside at night. Please trust me. –Blackhawk_

I put the pencil down and fold the note up. When I get the food and get to her room I put the note underneath the box before opening the door and putting it on the floor. I hope she gets my message.

Now, I have a motorbike to steal.


	5. Escape

Escape

**SHEILD base 12:30**

I watched as the punching bag was knocked off the chain. I unwrapped my hands and went to get the food. When I picked up the tray, a note fluttered to the floor. I read the note and then read it again. This girl was crazy but I had nothing better planned. I mean seriously she could just come in the front door. But what the heck I needed something to do. I already broke all of my punching bags and my weapons were sharpened so much that they could cut a single hair in half (I got bored so I tried it out okay!)

**SHEILD base 23:05**

I paced back and forth. Honestly, this girl could work on not being late! I heard a sound from the vent. "You can come out now" I called. The vent was kicked open and a girl stuck her head down from the entrance. "We better hurry before Steve notices his motorcycle is missing" I glanced at her. "Who?" The girl sighed. "I'll tell you later". I jumped up and into the vent and as soon as I closed the grate the vents descended into darkness. "So, Birdy, it's later now tell me who Steve is and who you are" I said after about 6 minutes. "Well, I'm Skylar but you can call me Sky or Blackhawk. NOT Birdy. Steve is Steve Rogers or Captain America. Now tell me about yourself" Was the answer I got and I could hear the growl in Sky's voice. "I'm Peggy Rogers, call me Sam or Star and I'm, well, I-I'm a clone of Captain America" This stopped Sky instantly. She chuckled "Sorry, I must have misheard you. You're the clone of Captain America?" "You heard me right. I'm the clone of Captain America." Sky shuddered and I could hear her mutter "That's a little creepy. Okay, we're here" as light flooded the vent I could see a black motorcycle. Whistling I jumped out of the musty vest. Sky seemed paler and I could tell that I freaked her out. Sky's face lit up with realization "That's why they kept you in there". I rolled my eyes "No, I stay in that empty room for fun". Sky huffed "C'mon get on" I hopped onto the motorcycle and smiled when the engine revved. "Let's go" I said "The walls feel like they're closing in on me and I need to get all this dust off"


	6. Awkward ConversationsIn Airvents

Awkward Conversations…In Air Vents

**IN AN AIRVENT 23:00**

I watch in amusement as the girl paces around, I should let her know that I am here but I don't feel like it. I then remember that I am in an air vent and it is tiny. Sorry I'm claustrophobic! I shudder as I look around. "You can come out now." Well that took a while. I kick the vent out and stick my head out of the opening. "We better hurry before Steve notices his motorcycle is missing" Yes I am so stupid that I am stealing Captain Americas' motorcycle. "Who?" I sigh and scoot back so she can get in. "I'll tell you later. "She gets in and closes the vent behind her as I turn and start down the vent. We go along in silence for a while. "So, Birdy, it's later now tell me who Steve is and who you are" I snarl quietly under my breath at being called birdy but answer her anyways. "Well, I'm Skylar but you can call me Sky or Blackhawk. NOT Birdy. Steve is Steve Rogers or Captain America. Now tell me about yourself" I literally growl at her. I scold myself for getting mad; I should be able to control my temper better than that. "I'm Peggy Rogers, call me Sam or Star and I'm, well, I-I'm a clone of Captain America" That stops me instantly, I laugh; I must be going crazy! "Sorry, I must have misheard you. You're the clone of Captain America?" She didn't sound like she was lying. "You heard me right. I'm the clone of Captain America." I shudder and keep going before muttering under my breath. "That's a little creepy. Okay, we're here" I kick out the vent and get out. Finally I'm out of that stupid vent, I hate small spaces. I know that I am paler than usual but I act like nothing is wrong. I hear a whistle as she gets out of the vent. Yes I know it's a nice bike, you don't need to point that out. I realize something as I am getting on the bike. "That's why they kept you in there". She rolls her eyes at me. "No, I stay in that empty room for fun". I huff in return, we are wasting time. "C'mon get on" She gets on behind me and smiles when the bike starts up. "Let's go" She says to me. "The walls feel like they're closing in on me and I need to get all this dust off"

As we leave I hear the alarm go off and smirk. "We are going to New York." She just stares at me like I am crazy. "I hope you don't mind if we stop be Stark Tower." She frowns and I grin. "I have to drop off the bike in a place where he can find it again." She makes a weird face but shrugs.

**AT THE TOWER**

I am grinning as I speed down the road on the motorbike. I look back at the girl who is just staring open mouthed at Stark Tower. I laugh. "Stop looking like a fish." She glares at me as I pull up to the front of the tower. I park the bike right next to the entrance so it can easily be found. I get off the bike and look around; there is not much to do since it is about midnight. "Who are you?" I hear a voice and spin around so fast that I almost fall over. "And why do you have my bike?" I laugh, it's the Captain. "I had to borrow it but now I have returned it. Happy now Captain?" He frowns a he looks at me and then shrugs. "At least you returned it." I look around noticing that the other Rogers is gone, she must be hiding. "You didn't answer my first question." I frown. "My name is Blackhawk." He looks at me curiously as he goes to look at his bike. "What kind of name is that?" I laugh. "It's my name, come on Star we have to go." I see her a little ways away and nod once before darting off. I hear a shout of "wait" from behind me but I don't slow down. I run towards an alleyway and find a fire escape on a nearby building. Without waiting to see if the girl is behind me I jump and swing myself onto the first level before darting up the fire escape to the roof. I hear a voice behind me and spin around. "Well that's impressive." I smile at Star. "You know if you had a brother I would probably call him Stripes so whenever I wanted you two to come over I could say 'Come here Stars and Stripes'" She laughs at that and I watch as her shoulders relax. "Come on we got to run." She frowns and I laugh. "We are going to my place and that means we are running."


	7. Town

**SHEILD Base 23:00**

As we leave I hear the alarm go off and Sky smirks. "We are going to New York." I just stare at her. She does realize that I don't know where it is or what New York is. "I hope you don't mind if we stop be Stark Tower." I frown and she grins. "I have to drop off the bike in a place where he can find it again." I feel like something bad will happen but I shrug.

**Stark Tower 23:00**

I stare at the tower. Not what I expected. Sky laughs. "Stop looking like a fish." I glare at her as we pull up to the front of the tower. Sky parks the bike right next to the entrance. I get off the bike and look around; there is not much to do since it is about midnight. "Who are you?" I hear a voice and slip into the shadows. Sky spins around so fast that she almost fell over. "And why do you have my bike?" I hide deeper into the shadows it's Captain America. "I had to borrow it but now I have returned it. Happy now Captain?" He frowns as he looks at Sky and then shrugs. "At least you returned it." she looks around noticing that I am gone. "You didn't answer my first question." Sky frowns. "My name is Blackhawk." He looks at her curiously. "What kind of name is that?" Sky laughs. "It's my name, come on Star we have to go." She notices me nods once before darting off. I hear Steve shout "wait" as I dart past him but I don't slow down. I run after Sky and into an alleyway. I jump up the fire escape on a nearby building. Without waiting to see if I am being followed I jump onto the roof. Smile as I notice Sky's back is turned. "Well that's impressive." "You know if you had a brother I would probably call him Stripes so whenever I wanted you two to come over I could say 'Come here Stars and Stripes'" I laugh. "Come on we got to run." Now it's her turn to laugh. "We are going to my place and that means we are running."

**Sky's house 24:00**

As we walk in I sigh "Yes, I would prefer it if you called me Sam instead of Star". I stop short when I look around the room someone's here. "Yeah, us" "No, I mean someone is actually here." Sky tenses and I hear movement. "Closet. Now" she whispers urgently. I duck in and try not to move. "Dad, you're home early" Sky says. "Yeah" came the reply "I hear someone named Blackhawk stole Steve's motorcycle" I subconsciously pull at my scarf but felt only air. My scarf, Steve must have grabbed it! "And you know what's really weird?" the voice came again "there was apparently another person with 'Blackhawk' and Steve managed to snag this from her" I heard a small gasp heard footsteps come toward the closet. I gulped and curled up tighter in the corner.


	8. Ummmm Hi

Ummm…..Hi

We walk in and I hear her sigh "Yes, I would prefer it if you called me Sam instead of Star". I look over at her as she stops suddenly. "Someone's here." I roll my eyes at her. "Yeah, us" "No, I mean someone is actually here." I tense as I hear movement. "Closet. Now" I whisper at her, pushing her in the general direction of the closet. "Dad, you're home early" I say as I see my dad walk into the room "Yeah" He glares at me. "I hear someone named Blackhawk stole Steve's motorcycle" I lower my gaze but I know that he can't see that considering the fact that I still have my hoodie on. "And you know what's really weird? There was apparently another person with 'Blackhawk' and Steve managed to snag this from her" I gasp a little when I see Sam's scarf in his hand. He glares at me and then goes towards the closet. When he opens the door I can see Sam curled up in the corner. "I believe this belongs to you." He says as he drops the scarf in front of her and moves back towards the sofa. She doesn't move she just stays absolutely still, staring at my dad with wide eyes. I swear in Russian under my breath. "Clint, stop your scaring her, and Sky?" I sigh in relief when I hear my moms' voice. "Yes mom?" I look at her. "No swearing. And please get your friend to come out of the closet." I nod at Sam as she stands up and picks her scarf up off the ground. "Who are you?" I glare at my dad. "Her name is Sam, she was at the SHIELD compound and I helped get her out, and no before you ask she is not a criminal and I know that I am grounded for leaving the house when you are on a mission but at least I went to the SHIELD compound!" I am shouting at him by the end and for a while he doesn't say anything. "One more question." I look at him curiously. "Why Blackhawk?" I laugh. "I am the daughter of Black Widow and Hawkeye. I used the first part of your names to come up with mine." He smiles at this and nods at Sam. "Your friend can stay for a little while but not for long."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I smile as I finish my climb onto the roof of our apartment complex. For once I don't have my hoodie on. I perch myself on top of a stack of boxes which is on the roof for some reason. I let myself calm down and become aware of everything around me. I hear a heartbeat and someone breathing behind me. "I know your there Sam, so there is no reason to hide from me." I say as I open my eyes and turn around. She gasps a little when she sees me. She has never seen my face before or my eyes. If you ask someone what is scary about me they will say my eyes, my eyes are normally completely emotionless while I am around other people and the fact that my eyes, at least in this light, look like steel or metal. Or the fact that it is 6:00 in the morning and it is freezing cold and I am wearing jeans and a tank top and I am not cold. "What? Scared?" She is still just looking at me. "Ummm no?" I laugh. "One, that sounded like more of a question and two why are you looking at me like I just killed a puppy?" Before she can answer I hear my dad's voice. "Steve why are you here?" I tense up and swear in Russian. "You seemed to know who the person who stole my bike was." I creep down the fire escape and into my room; unfortunately my room is the size of a walk in closet. I knew there was a reason that I didn't sleep in here anymore. I hear Sam coming in behind me and move forward a little bit to give her room. I press my ear against the door and listen. "No I only had a hunch on who it might be." "Well, were you right?" "Yes I was, the person who stole your bike should know better than to do it again." I smile at this and mutter "now I am just going to have to prove you wrong." I climb out my window and down into the ally where I keep my bike. I hear Sam behind me. "Why are you following me?" I grab an extra hoodie from next to my bike and put it on. "This isn't a good idea." I glare at her. "Do you think I would have done it if it was a good idea?" I climb on my bike and she gets on the other one I had fixed up. "I am coming with you." I smirk. "I hope you know how to drive one of those things." I say while motioning to the bike. She shrugs and I start up my engine and speed off. I look back and she is right behind me. I give her thumbs up and keep going. Heading in the direction of Stark Tower.


End file.
